


【鱼食】来玩水

by chacle



Category: fog-漫漫何其多
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacle/pseuds/chacle
Summary: 103章扩写
Comments: 1
Kudos: 376





	【鱼食】来玩水

老规矩【】内是原文

———

代驾/珹千

【事后，时洛本要自己洗澡，奈何前面埋了坑，余邃以“队长帮你检查检查是不是真废了”为由，半强迫地拉着时洛进了浴室】

时洛挂在余邃身上，垂着眸子靠在余邃肩上，而后浴缸里的温水贴上他的皮肤，恰到好处的温度让时洛懒洋洋的，当然如果余邃不在场的话就更好了，起码自己能休息会，而现在，时洛闭着眼忍着再自己身上四处游走的双手，恨恨的咬着牙。

明明刚刚才结束，怎么就，怎么就！时洛抬手拍掉一只在他的腰侧挑逗的手，自己怎么就又有反应了！？

余邃被拍开了也无所谓，低头吻了吻时洛支起来露在空气中的膝盖，另一只手揉了揉时洛柔软的臀肉，食指探向被操软了的穴口，开始美名其曰检查实际上明目张胆的就着温水扩张。

时洛吐了口气，安慰自己起码余邃还是很温柔的，每次扩张都做的很好，根本没怎么让自己疼到。

时洛心里又酸又甜，心想随便他玩吧，反正我也不亏。

然而这个想法没持续多久时洛就后悔了，被余邃压在洗手台上操的时洛恨恨的想，操，我血妈亏。

时洛双手勉强的撑着洗手台的边沿，因为身后人的顶弄使他快要扶不住了。

余邃一手圈住他的腰，另一手按住他红肿着的乳头把玩。

时洛难耐的仰着头，后颈微微泛红，余邃凑过去亲他的下颚骨，低声逗时洛：“宝贝儿你真好看，看看镜子。”

时洛的睫毛颤了颤，他抬眸看向了镜子。

因为发了热水，镜子表面沾上了一层薄薄的雾水，可时洛依然看得清镜子里的人是如何随着性器的进出而抖动，红色吻痕遍布全身，凡是能啃的地方都被余邃啃过了，余邃却像还不够一样，含着他的脸颊的一小块皮肤舔咬，怕在脸上留下印子没啃过久就放开了。

这一天以来，时洛还是第一次看到自己的样子，面上带着情欲的潮红，眼角挂着一滴要落不落的生理盐水，唇瓣微张，吐出娇媚动人的呻吟。

时洛别过头去，不愿再看了。

余邃没再为难，他哄着时洛转了一圈，两人面对面，时洛的腰靠在洗手台的侧面，他不舒服的扭扭腰：“不...不舒服...换个地方...”

余邃拍拍时洛的腿，让他圈住自己的腰，果真带他换了个地方。

冰冷的瓷砖贴上皮肤，时洛打了个激灵，心下暗骂，这浴室里能有什么舒服的地方。但耐不住余邃的动作过于温柔，这种体位又进的很深，时洛舒服得脚趾都蜷起来了，双手攀上余邃的肩，凑过去同余邃接吻。

舌头撬开唇齿，扫过口腔的软肉，抵住上颚，又被另一条柔软而极具占有欲舌头缠上。

腰上的手指加重了力度，双唇分开时拉出一条长长的银丝，时洛喘着粗气，结结巴巴的说：“搞快点，让我...歇会儿...”

余邃按着他的腰往下送，再抬起来，舔了舔唇答应：“好。”

后来余邃把时洛抱在浴缸里来来回回操了好久，最后他们在淋浴花洒的温水中接吻，直到浴缸的水变得浑浊不堪，才结束了这场性事。

【这将近两个小时，时洛都没能出浴室。】


End file.
